Fortezza, One Year
by Desidea
Summary: When the new year begins, Guido Parola travels to Fortezza to attend the university. Also in Fortezza, Lucia di Chimici mourns Carlos and is trying to adjust to her new future. A new year has begun, a year full of possibilities and changes.
1. January

**_January 1580, Fortezza_**

**Guido Parola**

The red haired man stepped of the carriage he had arrived in. A servant started unloading his luggage while the man himself glanced over his home for this year. He, Guido Parola, was finally here. The University of Fortezza wasn't as old as the ones of Bellona or Padavia, but well regarded nevertheless. It was Silvia who had suggested Fortezza. With her generous payment for the time he had spent with her, Guido was now a rich man. This was the education he always had expected he would have. At least until the fateful day he learned his brother had gambled away the family fortune. Guido shook his head. He didn't want to think about his brother anymore. Considering the shady business his brother was involved in, no one expected him to live long. It was just a matter of time before Guido would have to replace him as head of family. Guido took a deep breath. Today was the first day of his new life. No one at this university knew him or his past. He was just another young nobleman here.

"Excuse me signore, where do you want us to take your belongings?" The sudden question interrupted Guido´s thoughts. After a confused second he managed to reply the servant's question.

"Take it to Signora Conti, she will tell you which room is mine. I'll be inside in a moment". The servant bowed quickly and disappeared to take care of Guido's stuff.

Guido gave the street one more fleeting look. He had decided to rent a room in a dorm during his stay. Signora Conti was in charge of one of the better dorms of Fortezza and Guido was assured to not be disappointed by the accommodations. The house was situated near the main building of the university, where Guido would study Grammar and Rhetoric. He had also chosen to study Economy, which was taught in another building a bit farther away. After a silent sigh Guido finally went inside.

Signora Conti only knew Guido as a young rich nobleman from Bellezza and had obviously decided to treat him as such. She wasn't overdoing it in any way, but it was still notable. "Ah, signor Parola, we are very delighted to have you here. I sent you servant to your room with your belongings, but I will be pleased to show it to you myself."

Guido nodded politely and followed the talkative woman up the stairs. She went on about the honor of him staying here, the beauty of the city he came from (which, it turned out, she had actually visited once) and the greatness of the university of Fortezza. After a slowly ascend the Signora eventually walked up to a door, which she opened carefully.

"This room will be yours for the year" she said. "I expect it to be in this condition by the end of the year, but I'm certain that won't be a problem?"

Guido, catching the question, immediately answered. "Certainly not, Signora".

Signora Conti nodded approvingly and let Guido walk through the door. The "room" actually consisted of two rooms, a small lounge with door leading to the bedroom. Through the door connecting the lounge to the bedroom, Guido spotted a bed, flanked by a bedside table. The lounge he entered was sparsely decorated with a single couch fronted by a coffee-table and an empty bookcase. However, through the elegant window he noticed he had a stunning view of a medium sized piazza. Guido walked observantly through the room, feeling Signora Conti's glace following his every move. After what felt like an eternity in Guido's mind, the Signora excused herself and left Guido alone in his room. When she closed his door, he let go of the statuesque expression he had adopted at first meeting her. He sunk down in the couch, letting his exhaustion from the long journey show. He was finally here, at the university, in Fortezza.

* * *

**Lucia di Chimici**

The black dress she wore mad her already pale complexion look even paler. Her usually fiery red hair also seemed to have lost colour. Lucia strolled aimlessly trough the big palace her family owned outside the city. A hint of tears in her eyes showed as she passed a window. Since the disastrous wedding, Lucia hadn't been her usual radiant self. How could she when her husband lay dead in the ground, murdered on their wedding day? The thought of Carlo immediately made her start crying again. The servants had learned to avoid her as she walked ghostlike around her home.

Lucia missed her sister, Bianca, more that she was willing to confess. After the wedding Bianca had moved to Volana with Alfonso. Lucia had acted strong, telling Bianca that she would return to Fortezza instead. It was here her mother and father lived, where she had spent her youth. Even so, without Bianca Fortezza felt oddly foreign. Even her parents weren't the same. The unsureness of Lucia's future had made her parents cautious around her after the first few weeks. She was certain her family expected her to take the vail, which Lucia had to admit sounded awfully tempting at the moment. Before Carlo's death she had never even imagined it in her wildest dreams, but nothing was the same as before. Her family had lost so much during these few years. First Falco, then her beloved Carlo and most recently Niccoló. The deaths had shaken her family, but Lucia didn't really care anymore.

Taking a turn, she entered the grand library. She remembered it had been years since her last visit. Her father love books, and as her father's daughter she had spent many hours piled up in a couch somewhere in here, absorbing the contents of the books. _Had_ being the key word .Never during their youth, had Bianca understood what Lucia had felt for these books. She had lured Lucia with dress-ups, parties and embroidery and Lucia had become more and more distanced from her reading. During her late teens she had barely read at all. Her persona had opened up and all the young noblemen of Fortezza had adored her. Lucia sighed at the memory. Those days seemed so distant. She couldn't believe how happy and naïve she had been only months ago, laughing and dancing with Bianca still here. But Bianca was now in Volana with her husband and Lucia was now a widow, still in Fortezza.

Lucia returned to the present when a young servant entered the previously empty library. Upon noticing Lucia she quickly excused herself. "I-I'm so sorry principessa, I'll go immediately". Lucia thought for a second of telling the servant to stay, but he disappeared before she had made up her mind. Thinking about it, she shrugged. Looking at bookcase after bookcase filled to the brim had started something inside of her. Something she had forgotten. She knew she could never forget Carlo, but maybe these books could help her recover a bit.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** First story, yay! After _City of Flowers_ I was certain something would happen between Guido and Lucia. But no, they were barely mentioned in _City of Secrets_ and _City of Ships_ (were they even mentioned in _Ships_?). Anyway, I felt they just have to meet with Guido going to university in Fortezza. I plan to write this story in twelve chapters, each representing a month. I hope you'll like ^^


	2. February

**Disclaimer:** I forgot this last chapter... ofc I'm not Mary Hoffman, I don't own this... Just messing around ;)

* * *

February 1580, Fortezza

**Lucia di Chimici**

"Principessa?" The servant said carefully to get Lucia's attention. "Your carriage is ready to go when you wish". He bowed and waited for her to answer.

Lucia looked slowly up from the book she had been studying. True, she had ordered the carriage to be set up for a trip into central Fortezza. However, while waiting she had returned to the library and noticed that had left her a few new books as a surprise gift. As she had looked through them excitedly, she had completely forgotten her plans. For a moment she considered cancelling the trip and telling the servant to get the horses unharnessed. But she knew she had to go. She had already been postponing this trip for too long. Besides, she loved to stroll around in the many stores of Fortezza.

"Tell the coachman I'll be there in a few minutes" she finally told the servant, who relieved bowed and left the library. Lucia put a bookmark in between the pages before she closed the book. 'I'll bring it to my room so I can continue reading when I get back', she thought and began the small detour by her room.

When Lucia eventually came into the hallway, her maid was there waiting for her. Lucia nodded gracefully when her maid made a curtsy and exited through the grand door as the servants opened it for her. Most of this was only official nonsense and Lucia used to be a bit more informal with her maid in everyday situations like this. She would have said something if she hadn't noticed the servants uncertainty around her. Lucia instantly became a lot more self-conscious. During the last few weeks she had managed to lose herself in her books and studies. But now she was on her way out again… Carlos! How could she have stopped thinking about Carlos! It took all of her self-control to not break down that second. Now everything reminded her of him; the servant closest to her had the same color of hair, the early tulips in the flowerbeds was just like the ones he had once given her, even one of the horses made her think about Carlos, since it was identical to the animal he had proudly showed her in Giglia before the weddings.

Lucia took a deep breath to collect herself. She would not freak out. Not here, not now. She pasted on a plastic smile and entered the carriage. In one way or another, she would manage through this day.

* * *

**Guido Parola**

The first month at university had been hectic. Still Guido loved it. He had adjusted quickly to his new life at Signora Conti's and was on good foot with the other three students who lived there. Especially one, Cristiano Mancini, in whom Guido had found a true friend. Cristiano had been studying in Fortezza for a few months and had enjoyed to show Guido the town and introduce him to a wide variety of student societies. Including, of course, the obligatory dose of parties. Even though the University of Fortezza accepted students from all over Talia and Europe, most of the students were from Fortezza or nearby cities. This resulted in parties and celebrations originating from the Tuschian traditions, surprisingly different from the traditions of the lagoon people. As a result, the month had been filled with new experiences to Guido, not only counting the educational experience.

Arriving at his apartment, Guido sighed and quickly unpacked his books. Economy was his last class for today and he had decided with Cristiano to meet up afterwards in the popular student tavern _Bue_. Cristiano's family was one of the oldest noble families of Fortezza. Guido knew the Mancini's had some power in Fortezza, even though they weren't anywhere as rich or influential as the di Chimici. The di Chimici… The lone thought of them brought lots of repressed memories alive. Their name was connected to things Guido rather forget forever. His hatred of the family for their deeds overshadowed any other feeling he might hold towards them. Still, even though he would never admit it, the repercussions of their actions had unintentionally opened a whole new life to him.

Trying to stop thinking of the di Chimici, Guido decided to study the people around him instead. The street was quite crowded and it wasn't too hard to find interesting people. Like the young noblewoman wearing way too much jewelry to make it look tasteful, and the old stableman slowly leading an elegantly prancing stallion, and… Wait, didn't that red hair look familiar? Within one millisecond Guido realized he didn't loath all di Chimici. Stunned he called out her name.

"Lucia"

* * *

**Lucia di Chimici**

The trip had been more of a success than Lucia had expected. After the difficult moment of sorrow for Carlos when she was leaving, it had gotten better. She had bought a few books and a necklace from two of her favourite stores. Now she wandered down a crowded street with her maid and a couple of guardians. The people recognized Lucia as the daughter of their city's duke and parted respectfully to give her and her entourage space. Duke Jacopo of Fortezza was considered a good ruler in the eyes of his people and Lucia noticed their polite cheering as she passed them. She couldn't remember that they had ever acted that way before. Well, they had always showed her their respect, but never outright cheered. Lucia considered this weirdness for a while when it hit her. Merchants from Giglia had probably spread exaggerated rumours about the weddings when they arrived in Fortezza. It wouldn't surprise her if half of these people had believed her to be dead. This being her first public appearance since then, Lucia suddenly understood these people cheered because they were happy to see her alive. Their appreciation pleased her and she straightened up some more and gave the crown merciful smiles.

A lot of noise surrounded her, but all of a sudden one voice stood out from the others. It was familiar, but she couldn't place it. She turned to the direction the call had come from, but there were too much people in the way to see anyone else than those closest to her. Turning back, she signalled to her guards that she wanted to return home.

On her way home, Lucia replayed the single shout over and over in her head. It was so familiar, yet not. Calling out nothing but her name, not di Chimici, _Lucia_.

* * *

**Guido Parola**

_Idiot, idiot_ Guido thought to himself as he hurried away from the crowd, and _her_. Who did he think he was? Who did he think _she_ was? He had acted like a fool calling out her name like that. She probably didn't even remember him, nor the way he had sat with for her for hours on the damned night of the weddings. Why would she? She had been in shock state, crying her heart out. In his arms… No! He had to stop thinking of her like that; she was a _princess_ for goddess sake! Guido shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had no idea why he had acted like that. He had barely thought about her since Giglia. Still, now, seeing her alive and well… Oh, He really had to stop thinking about her!

Rounding a corner, Guido arrived at the _Bue_. He quickly spotted Cristiano among a group of other students he knew superficially. No surprise there, Cristiano was a social butterfly and seemed to have an endless number of friends. Upon noticing Guido, Cristiano broke out of the crowd.

"Guido! I was just wondering when you were going to show up, there are some people that you have to mee… wait, what has happened?", Cristiano broke of this usual rant to stare attentively at Guido.

Guido sighted. One of the main reasons he liked Cristiano was his outright honesty and attentiveness, but sometimes he wished he could go more unnoticed. "Nothing, really, just nothing… Can I explain some other time? I need something else on my mind right now."

The discontent showed clear in Cristiano's face, but he dropped it. "Fine, I trust you. Where was I? Right, there are some people you have to meet…" Guido followed Cristiano to the other students as he rumbled on, thanking the goddess for having a such good friend.

* * *

**A/N:** The second Fortezza chapter is finally up! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ I apologize for the delay, I admit it wasn't my brightest moment when I uploaded _January_ considering how much I have in school now. To be honest, I didn't really have time to write this now either. But, well, it's friday! One more thing, I didn't proofread this chapter as thorough as _January_. Hopefully it hasn't too much errors in it =/ Finally THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW! It's so exciting to read what you think of my little story ^^ (and constructive critisism is always appreciated, please tell me honestly if you notice any errors, English isn't my vernacular =P)

Oh! If anyone happens to now which month(s) City of Ships takes place I would appreciate it so much if you told me!

I might be a little behind on this, but next Stravaganza book is _City of Swords_, i.e. Fortezza =D

To "Dream": I live in Sweden ^^ buy them online in English, or ask the librarians really nicely if they can buy them and reserve them to you when they arrive. It has worked for me a few times :)


	3. March

**Disclaimer:** I am not Mary Hoffman; I don't own Lucia, Guido, Talia or any of the Stravaganza books.

* * *

March 1580, Fortezza

**Guido Parola**

By the time the first rays of the morning sun managed to trickle their way into Guido's bedroom, Guido was already up. He had not been sleeping well last night. Noticing the sun, Guido blew out the candle in which flame he had been reading. A smile played on his lips as he went to open up the window. He still had a few hours until his first class, but the rest of the city was waking up. From his window Guido spotted merchants eagerly shouting out the superiority of their goods to the passersbys. A woman stopped by one of market stands and soon the game of haggling began. Guido suddenly felt an urge to get out to the street. He stepped back and shut the window. Silently he made his way out of his suite and downstairs. Signora Conti's snores were very audible on this floor and Guido stifled a laugh as he snuck out the door.

Outside, the city was waking up. Kids ran past Guido and he spotted a drunkard lying in a nearby alley.

"Hey there, Parola", shouted the merchant across the street. "Ain't yew gon'a buy nothin' from me today, eh?" Guido instantly recognised the odd voice and turned towards the stand.

"Alice! I should have known you'd be here", Guido said smiling. He had bought things from her stand on occasion, but usually they just talked. She was a few years than him and her life story was a fascinating one. Originally from Anglia, Alice had left home at age fifteen to find an adventure. Since, she had travelled across most of Europe with a merchant vessel, crushing those who looked down on her because of her gender. Eventually she had gotten sick of the sea and decided to stay in Talia. An odd chain of occurrences had brought her to Fortezza and now she was making her living as a vendor.

"Still not able ter pronounce me name, I see", Alice said with a smirk. She had a weird way of speaking Talian, but nonetheless took every chance to tease Guido about his pronounciation.

"Words cannot convey how sincerely sorry I am, signora, please accept my humblest apologies", Guido said in a mock hurt tone and laughed. Alice laughed along and they stood there for a while until a customer showed up. Guido waited patiently until the woman left before addressing Alice again.

"How's business going along?"

"Nah, just fine. It 'elps ter 'ave a good-lookin' nobleman standin' 'ere, handsome", Alice said in an exaggerated flirtatious voice and they both laughed again. Alice was way into older men with darker hair and beards and Guido could not think of her as anything other than a friend. He had introduced her to Cristiano, which had been a mistake. Cristiano's impression of the outspoken Anglian merchant had not been as good as Guido's. The fight that had erupted afterwards left them not speaking to each other for a few days. They found their friendship again, but they had an unspoken agreement to not bring up Alice again.

"What are yew up ter today, eh, Parola?" Alice asked when they had recovered from laughter.

Guido shrugged. "I have one class, rhetoric, in a few hours. Some homework, of course, and then Cristiano said something about a part later." Alice scowled when Guido mentioned Cristiano and he cursed himself. Alice could not stand Cristiano anymore than he could stand her. Guido decided to let it slip and quickly changed subject.

"Hey, didn't you tell me you stayed in Cittanuova once? Dante Borriello in my economy class is from there."

Alice immediately lightened up and began telling a story so incredible she had to have made up parts of it.

**Lucia di Chimici**

_I need a distraction_ had Lucia said. But that was last week. Today was today and now she was not as sure whether her decision to enrol at University of Fortezza was very wise. Lucia took a deep breath to try to calm down. It was stupid to get upset about something as silly as a class. After all, she was only planning on taking one class, not commit herself to full time studies.

"Maid!" Lucia called out. Within seconds a maid showed up. She instantly began dressing Lucia, who still had been in her nightgown. Lucia let her thoughts wander while the maid was fussing around her with small shout outs about how "signorita principessa should not rise without proper clothes" and "signorita principessa will now catch a cold". She could recognise the maid, Paoletta, by this action alone. She was one of the oldest maids and had been with the family for a long while. It would take a lot more than frankly expressed concern to get her thrown out. Besides, Lucia wanted someone who fussed without fear of losing her job. She had actually sent away a few maids during her sorrow period.

The most ornate dresses could take up to an hour to put on correctly, but Lucia had settled on a simpler dress today. Even so, it was by no means simple and Lucia retained with ease her aristocratic presence.

"Principessa, you look beautiful!" said Paoletta and took a step back. The maid had done Lucia's hair in a sophisticated, yet moderately free style. Lucia admired her own reflection for a few seconds before she turned around. Paoletta would accompany her as a chaperone today.

Her parents had originally not been in favour of Lucia's idea about taking a class. Women did not go to University; their duties existed within other areas. They had only given in because they knew as well as she did that she needed a distraction. She had not personally been involved in the negotiations about her enrolment, but she suspected it included a limit of one class and lots of money.

"Is the carriage ready?" Lucia inquired with a well hidden nervousness. A nearby servant answered her question with a bow and "yes, principessa". Lucia nodded graciously and made her way towards the door, tailed by Paoletta.

About an hour later, Lucia stood outside the lecture hall. People rushed by as usual, no one acknowledged the young princess standing outside the university building. Without a word Lucia determinedly opened the door and walked into the quiet hall. The silence filled the massive room and every single step Lucia took seemed to echo through it.

"It appears we are a little bit early, principessa", Paoletta said in a voice that boomed over the lecture hall. Lucia flinched instinctively at the sound but the maid continued indifferently. "Shall we take seats, principessa?" Lucia nodded, still unwilling to speak out in the previously silent room.

It did not take very long before people started to well in through the doors. Surprisingly few seemed to take much notice of her and Paoletta and Lucia could not help bat an eyelid. She turned around, facing the podium. This was what she wanted. No one bothered her, so she should not bother them.

Now she would focus on the class. This was, after all, her very first rhetoric class.

**Guido Parola**

Guido walked hurriedly down the street towards the lecture hall. He was almost running late, _again_. Yet again Cristiano was the one to blame. Upon returning home he had found Cristiano awake and eagerly waiting for him. They had spent the day all over the city. Guido had already forgotten most of the names of the people being introduced to him during the forenoon and he was not sure if he would even find his way back to the tavern were they had had lunch. Fortezza was such a big city. Guido was slowly learning how to find his way around it and he was glad he had Cristiano as a guide. He was a good guide, yet a bit unreliable. Cristiano had excused himself and disappeared after lunch, just in time for Guido to realise that his class started in half an hour. Now he was rushing towards the doors, hoping he would not be late.

The lecturer was just about to start when Guido sprinted into the hall. He threw himself down at the closest untaken seat and pulled out a notebook and pencil. But suddenly the voice of the teacher seemed to fade. A few rows ahead of him a familiar red hair flow was visible. _It could not be, yet..._ Guido instinctively knew it was her. _Lucia di Chimici_. But what was she doing here? Based on the appearance she was taking the class. _But she _could not. She came from an important family, but she was still a _woman_. She could not take classes. _She could not_. Yet, there she was. There was no doubt that it was her.

* * *

**A/N:** FINALLY is the March chapter of Fortezza up! I can't begin to explain how sorry I am about it taking so long. Truth be told, I had completely forgotten about this story... But after a nice little reminder that I had in fact written a story named _Fortezza, One Year_ ;) I put my ass down and wrote an outline for the whole story.

I know nothing happens... But hold out! I have this evil mastermind plan for Guido and Lucia that will make you tear out your little hearts and throw them on the ground_ *hehe_* ...Okay, maybe not but I'll do my best!

Review! :D


	4. April

**Disclaimer:** I am not Mary Hoffman; I don't own Lucia, Guido, Talia or any of the Stravaganza books.

April 1580, Fortezza

**Guido Parola**

He could not do anything but watch her. The way she attentively listened to the lecturer and effortlessly scribbled down her notes like nothing was bothering her. How could she act so unknowing?

The news of the sea battle of Classe had reached Fortezza the day before. Guido had not believed it when Alice had told him. If something such important had happened, the stravaganti would let him know, would they not? Stunned, Guido had counted the time in his head since the last time he had talked to the stravaganti. It was not weeks or days, but _months_. Actually, he could not recall speaking to any stravagante since he arrived in Fortezza. With the whole town bustling with the news of the battle and no one to declare it false, Guido had come to accept it as the truth. He was delighted with the victory of Classe while troubled with so much else. And now _her_.

She had not been talking to the other students much, preferring the company of the older woman accompanying her. Most of the class had come as accept her as a mystery, not knowing who she is. But Guido knew. _Lucia di Chimici_. Even though she tried to play down her looks had Guido never had any trouble recognizing her. He had not tried to talk to her, of course not. What should he say? What _could_ he say? And _how_ could she act so unknowing?

**Lucia di Chimici**

_Focus, take notes, focus, take notes_... Her thoughts raged within her. Classe. Fabrizio. Beatrice. Bellezza. Her family had tried to keep her in oblivion of the situation. She had seen their faces; she knew they were hiding something from her. Her father's expression when she told him that she knew – even though she did not – was haunting. She had conned them into telling her and the truth had exceeded her imaginations. A battle!? And they had _lost_?! And Beatrice... What would happen now to her family?

Lucia almost jumped in her chair when their teacher coughed to catch the attention of the class before changing the subject.

"Before the class will be dismissed today you will be divided into pairs" their teacher began. "You will together write a speech during the next two organised study hours based on today's lecture."

Lucia sighed on the inside. She had up until now managed to avoid study hour and had instead worked at home, only attending lectures. Oblivious to her irritation, the professor began dividing them into pairs.

"You", he said holding his pointer in the direction of a tall black haired young man on the first row. "And you", he continued, pointing at the similar looking man beside the first one. "You and you, you and you, you and you, you and... you", he continued on, dividing the rest of them.

Lucia sighed even deeper on the inside. _Perfect._ They were not even allowed to divide themselves. Suddenly the professor raised his pointer in her direction.

"You and..." he seemed to consider it for a moment since no one was sitting anywhere near her except for Paoletta. Finally he settled on a tall redheaded man who was also sitting alone. "You."

He divided up the final few persons while Lucia looked up to see who she would have to work with. She instantly shied back. His features, his face... She recognised him from somewhere she could not place. He was not Fortezzian nobility and he was obviously not a servant since he was studying here. Her memory of him seemed hidden somewhere deep inside her and connected to darkness. She was suddenly terrified.

The redheaded man looked up and met her gaze. His body language seemed relaxed while his eyes showed quite the opposite. Lucia could easily tell that the prospect of them studying together startled him as much as her, another sign of them having met before.

"...You and you...and that was everyone! This lecture is over. Remember to write your speeches and learn them until next lecture when you will read them out for the class. A failure of this assignment will deeply affect your grades. Dismissed!" The professor expressed clearly that the class was over and most of the students got up and began to collect their notes. Lucia remained in her seat, unmoving. Paoletta gave her a concerned look before she organised Lucia's notes in a neat pile and put them in her bag. From the corner of her eye Lucia noticed that the redheaded man already had left. Oh well, she would remember his appearance until tomorrow.

"Signorita, are you ready to go?" Paoletta interrupted her thoughts. Lucia looked up at the older woman and nodded. She would remember him until tomorrow.

**Guido Parola**

That did not just happen. No, that _could_ not just have happened.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! A few chapters more are finished, and I'll probably release those once a week. I'm currently working on August (hello exam studying procrastination), but I will not promise anything after the July chapter. But who knows? Maybe this is the time I'll finally finish Fortezza :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read the next guaranteed three chapters, soon it'll get exciting!


	5. May

**Disclaimer:** I am not Mary Hoffman; I don't own Lucia, Guido, Talia or any of the Stravaganza books. My original characters are, however, mine as well as this idea. Please don't steal

May 1580, Fortezza

**Guido Parola**

He smiled towards her and her maid before he sat down a few seats from them. _Signorita Lucrezia_ _Salviati_. That was what she had introduced herself as. A young noblewoman from Giglia who was to her family's astonishment interested in education and had demanded to take one class at the university while living in her family's summer home. He had not showed any reaction to the lies, instead providing her with his own. Besides, after that first assignment a month ago their relationship had not been affected notably. They greeted each other at the lectures but rarely spoke. Lucia was also constantly followed by her maid.

The lecture went on uneventfully and Guido was out of his seat as soon as the professor dismissed the class. He nodded towards Lucia – or Lucrezia – and then quickly left.

**Lucia di Chimici**

There was something about Oliviero Vasari. When she finally found out his name it did not give her any clarity. Yet his red hair and fine features seemed so familiar. A stranger might have pegged them as relatives due to the unusual red hair, but except the hair there was not much they had in common in looks. He was from Montemurato, a place she had never visited and she did not know any other Vasaris. She had decided to dismiss it as a strange trick by her mind. Maybe she had once met someone that looked like him.

Yet she could not stop watching him. The way the muscles is his arm flexed while he wrote down his notes, the way the corners of his mouth twitched while he focused on the lecturer. Lucia had long lost focus on the lecture and took it with ease since Paoletta always took her notes. But why was she noticing these details about Oliviero? How could she even look at anyone this way again after Carlos? And why was she comparing this with Carlos?! Some part of her knew that she needed to move on from late husband. Oliviero Vasari appeared in her life at a time she was easily emotionally affected and now those emotions refused to let her look anywhere else.

Suddenly the professor said something and the other people got up. Lucia saw Oliviero nod in her general direction, avoiding meeting her gaze, and leave. In the corner of her eye, Lucia saw Paoletta collect the notes and motion for them to leave too. She said something, but Lucia's mind was still set on Oliviero. Paoletta raised her voice, as well as her eyebrows and repeated her question.

"Signorina Lucrezia, are you ready to leave," Paoletta lowered her voice. "Or would you rather seek out young signore Vasari to discuss the assignment?" Lucia tried to conceal her immediate reaction to Paoletta's words, but something seemed to have tipped the maid off as Lucia saw Paoletta smile secretive. There was no new assignment that she would have to discuss with signore Vasari. Lucia knew that Paoletta was well aware of that fact. Yet she could not stop herself from agreeing.

"Yes, when you mention it, it would be rather good to discuss the new assignment with signore Vasari."

Lucia tried to not look like she was hurrying, as she walked out of the lecture hall with Paoletta close behind. To not uncover her true identity, there had been no way to keep di Chimici guards in the lecture hall. This did, however, not mean that she was unguarded. Both she and Paoletta carried hidden knives and as soon Lucia left the lecture hall, she could see the five undercover guards that would escort them to the castle. For now, they kept their distance, but Lucia knew they would be by her side instantly if they noticed anything that could be considered a threat to the princess' safety.

Lucia was relieved when she spotted Oliviero just after the guards. She was afraid that he would already had left, and now she was happy to see him standing just outside the building, talking to some other people.

**Guido Parola**

"It will be fun tonight, at what time will you be there?" Guido asked the other men. Out of the corner of his eye he then spotted something that made him not pay attention to the answer. Lucia was walking towards him, her eyes meeting his. He could tell that she was intent on talking to him, and for a fleeting moment he worried that she had remembered him as Guido. He excused himself from the others, walking up to meet Lucia – _Lucrezia_.

"Signorina Salviati," Guido half-bowed.

"Signore Vasari," Lucia replied with a nod.

For a second neither said a word.

"I, uhm, wanted to, uhm, ask you about what you though about class today." Lucia finally said. Guido could tell that there was something else she had wanted to ask, but replied without hesitation. They talked for a couple minutes before Lucia excused herself and left with her chaperone. One of the men who Guido had talked to earlier walked up to him.

"It is so strange to have a woman in the class. I cannot understand how the magister agreed to it. What did she say to you?

"Nothing, " Guido replied. "Nothing in particular."

**Lucia di Chimici**

"Lucia," her father greeted her as she came back from the class. "A messenger arrived from Giglia." Lucia looked up at her father.

"Oh, has something happened to cousin Fabrizio or Gaetano, or their wives, or little Bino?" Lucia asked worriedly, paying attention to the strange tone in her father's voice.

"No, everyone is fine. Actually, the message was from Fabrizio, asking you to come visit him and Caterina during the summer. He thought you would like to finally see Bino." Her parents had travelled to Giglia for Bino's christening, but Lucia had decided to remain in Fortezza at that time. Her cousin's request seemed reasonable and she could not decline it without causing suspicion. Besides, there was no reason for her to deny. Unsolicited, Oliviero Vasari came to her mind and she hurriedly chased the thought away.

"I would be happy to visit them," Lucia said obedient.

Her father's expression showed no reaction.

"Then I will make sure the messenger is returned with that message. Fabrizio suggested that you would stay there during the month of August, and return to Fortezza early September." Again, Lucia had no objections and simply nodded.

"Good. Now, your mother wanted you to prepare for the appearance at the Mancini mansion tonight. Apparently it is in a mock-Bellezzan fashion."

**Guido Parola**

Guido walked around the crowded lounges at the Mancini mansion, feeling almost as if he were in Bellezza with all the women wearing masks that swarmed around him. But here the marks were just a charade. He could tell that most of the mask-wearing women were clearly married, unlike the mask-wearing women of Bellezza. Since the loss in the battle of Classe, the attitude amongst the nobles of the di Chimici controlled city-states had turned into an open show of dislike towards Bellezza and other non di Chimici controlled cities. It was clear in the theme of Cristiano's parents' party. Everything here was faux-Bellezzan. From the clothing choices of the guests to the appetizers provided. Guido had no idea why Cristiano had thought it would be a good idea to invite him. A new guest walked into the ballroom and Guido paid no attention until their names were announced, and he froze.

"His Majesty, Prince Jacopo of Bellezza, with his wife Her Majesty Princess Carolina of Bellezza, and their daughter, Her Majesty Princess Lucia of Bellezza."

It was her. Yet it was not her. This version was not the Lucrezia he had met in class, this was Her Majesty Princess Lucia di Chimici of Fortezza. Her mask concealed most of her face, and had he not seen her at the wedding, he would have a hard time believing this goddess was the same woman as the simpler dressed noble he was in class with.

Her first dance was with signore Mancini the older, the next one was with Cristiano. She had a few others with more important nobles, as was expected of the city's princess. Guido suddenly decided to do something foolish. As Lucia finished a dance with her current cavalier, Guido went up to her and bowed.

"Milady, may I ask for a dance?"

He looked up towards her face as she replied, without a tint of surprise in her voice.

"You may."

Guido took her hand and they were soon among the other dancing couples. Neither spoke, just moving in rhythm with the music. Soon, too soon, the song ended and Guido bowed again. Lucia nodded gracefully and was soon carried away with another partner. Guido followed her with his eyes and to his surprise and happiness, her eyes met his for a second. Then the moment broke as the next dance started.

**Lucia di Chimici**

Later the same night Lucia was still thinking about Oliviero at the dance. He surely had not recognised her, had he? She was in the carriage back to the castle with her parents, completely lost in her own thoughts.

"Who was the red-headed man you had a dance with?" Her father's voice interrupted her thoughts. "He seemed familiar to me, yet I do not recognise him as an Fortezzan noble."

Lucia almost told her father that the young man she danced with was in her class before she stopped herself. Her parents had hesitantly agreed to her taking a class if she disguised herself. If they knew she had met someone from class as Lucia di Chimici, they might not allow her to continue in class. She could not take that risk.

"I have not met him before, could he be a noble from another town, studying at the university maybe?" Some truth added credibility to most lies.

"Maybe so," her father said. "I still cannot ignore the feeling that I have seen that man before."

* * *

A/N: Yes, Oliviero Vasari is obviously Guido's fake identity. If Lucia can become Lucrezia, why can't Guido have some fun too? ;) Also, you'll like next chapter. I enjoyed writing it ^^


	6. June

**Disclaimer:** I am not Mary Hoffman; I don't own Lucia, Guido, Talia or any of the Stravaganza books. My original characters are, however, mine as well as this idea.

June 1580, Fortezza

**Guido Parola**

She was watching him. Again their eyes met during class and a smile crossed her lips as he forced himself to look away. A month had passed since he had danced with her at the di Chimici place. After the dance, something had changed. More often Lucia stayed to talk with him after class, her maid keeping a slight distance. He still had not told her that he knew who she was, nor had he revealed his identity. But at the same time, they were not doing anything harmful, were they?

"Oliviero!" Over the last month they had somehow come to first-name basis. Even if it was not the correct ones. Lucia shone as she walked up to him after class.

"Lucrezia." Oliviero nodded. "How was your week?" He asked politely.

"It was lovely, thank you," Lucia replied. "Will you take professor Riccardi's class in the fall as well? It will be strange not going to class for almost two months now." Guido could see that there was more in those words than what Lucia let on.

"I plan to," Guido answered. Then he smiled when he noticed the light in Lucia's eyes. She wanted him to be in the class. "Will you?"

"I plan to, as well," she replied with a slight smirk. They did not have the chance to say anything else before Lucia's maid motioned that they had to leave.

"Farewell, beautiful lady." Guido said before he could stop himself. Why did he say that out loud? But it did not take long for his remorseful thoughts to pass as Lucia rewarded him with a beaming smile, before she was ushered away by her chaperone.

Guido lingered for a few minutes before he took off too.

Within minutes of leaving the building, Guido was literally attacked by Cristiano.

"Guido! I have fantastic news! Anna Pagani has agreed to my proposal, we will announce our engagement publically at the party tonight!"

Cristiano had been courting the young lady for some time and Guido was thrilled to hear that his friend's request had been accepted.

"Congratulations Cristiano," Guido said sincerely.

"You have to be there tonight, you are one of my closest friends." Guido hesitated. Lucia had been there last time and would most likely be there again. He was uncertain weather he would be able to handle such a situation again. Cristiano looked at him begging and Guido realised that he owed this to this friend. He sighed.

"I will be there."

"Perfect, I will see you tonight then!" Cristiano rushed away. Guido watched him disappear in the distance and sighed again. Attending Cristiano's engagement party would mean facing Lucia again. She would be there without a doubt considering the Mancini family's importance in Fortezza. Of course, they could not be compared to the di Chimici family, but their influence was enough for the di Chimicis to pay visits regularly to the Mancini family's bigger events.

**Lucia di Chimici**

"Milady! These conversations are staring to turn inappropriate. I should have stopped you from speaking to the man at first," Paoletta said upset.

Lucia was not listening while Paoletta jawed on about signore Vasari – Oliviero. She was lost in thought about the man that intrigued her so much. She just nodded in the right places of Paoletta's rant and continued to think about Oliviero during the carriage ride back to the di Chimici manor.

"Lucia! Are you even listening?" It was rare for Paoletta to use Lucia's name without any title, and Lucia was unsure how to react at first. It was not proper for Paoletta to call her by her given name, but at the same time, this was the maid that had practically raised her.

"Paoletta!" Lucia exclaimed. Upon seeing Paoletta's stern face, Lucia took a deep breath before continuing. "It is fine, there is nothing between us. It is just nice to have someone to talk to since, Ca-arlos," Lucia added a sob. It was only meant as an effect at first, but before Lucia could stop herself she burst out crying. Crying about Carlos, about what she felt about Oliviero, about missing Bianca. All those emotions came crashing down and all Paoletta could do was to hold Lucia.

"So, so, it will be fine. Let those tear out," Paoletta said as she stroked Lucia's hair. "We have time for you to rest before preparing for tonight, so just let the tears flow."

**Guido Parola**

Incidentally, Guido had had a set of new festive clothes tailored a few weeks earlier and they were due today. Such a twisted joke of fate, Guido thought as he tried the clothes. As he had expected they fit perfectly, and he would have no problem blending in with the Fortezzan nobles at the party tonight. Guido sighted. There was no chance _she_ would not be there, but, by the goddess, he wished that she would not be.

He had arranged for a carriage to take him to the Mancini mansion. Walking was how he usually went anywhere in town, but for events like this one it was simply out of question. Guido went immediately down to the carriage when it arrived. It had started to cool down, but the Talian sun would be back with its merciless radiance tomorrow. Guido tried to force his thoughts away from Lucia on his way to Cristiano's. It was no reason to keep thinking about the di Chimici princess. Still, her face this morning had entranced him.

Guido could not stop a sigh of relief as he entered the party and there was no trace of Lucia or any di Chimici. Yet, he felt a strange twitch of disappointment. He did not want her here, but at the same time he was displeased that she was _not_ here. He had to get her out of his head. Where was Cristiano? Neither Cristiano nor his betrothed-to-be was anywhere in sight. Most likely, the announcement was to be made soon and the couple where preparing for their appearance.

Suddenly he saw her. She entered the room following her parents, but she was all Guido could see. There was an air of both grace and sadness over her and Guido gasped. He did not listen to what the announcer said. All he could focus on was those beautiful eyes meeting his.

**Lucia di Chimici**

He was here. She saw him the minute she walked into the room and their gazes met. Oliviero. He had recognised her. She knew it. He knew her too well as Lucrezia not to see that it was her now. Why had she not been foreseeing this possible scenario? After all, it had been at the Mancini mansion they had met last month too. It was just that she had not seen him at any other social events since, so she thought she had no reason to believe he would be here now. Last time she had wore a mask. This time her face was uncovered to Oliviero's eyes.

He began walking up to her, but before he got to far, before she would have to flee, an announcer made sure to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to present, young lord Mancini and his betrothed, Signorina Pagani!" The gathered people burst out in applauds and Lucia lost Oliviero in the crowd. The beautiful couple entered the room and soon started to dance. Before long, others joined in and another young noble asked Lucia with a bow.

She was soon lost in the dance. Her dancing partners changed over the course, but she remained. Suddenly, she found herself face-to-face with Oliviero.

"May I ask for a dance, principessa?" He asked with a bow. She considered denying and escaping, but she could not. She found herself nodding in agreement and let him lead her into the dance. They were silent for the first dance. Then when the second started, neither wanted to stop.

"You know who I am, right?" Lucia finally whispered. She was afraid of his answer, but the question needed a resolution.

"Lucia, Lucrezia. I have known since the moment I met you." Lucia gasped at Guido's whispered words. "I tried to stay I away," he confessed. "But I could not, no matter how hard I tried." Lucia started to pull away, but Guido held her close. "Please do not go." Lucia obeyed.

"I, I do not know what to say," she finally managed to tell him. "I cannot, not here."

"The dance is almost over, will you meet me at the balcony after the dance after next?" Guido asked. Before she had the chance to reply he released her. "If you will not come, I will not bother you again," he said before leaving a stunned Lucia.

**Guido Parola**

By the goddess, what had urged him to say anything like that to Lucia di Chimici? Guido cursed himself as he stood on the balcony, waiting. She would not want anything from him. She was a di Chimici! He had nothing worthy of her interest.

"Oliviero?" The door leading out to the balcony opened up and the flame-haired princess appeared before him. For the first time he had seen her, she was unaccompanied. Neither her chaperone, her guards nor her parents were with her. For the first time, he was alone with Lucia. She looked at him hesitantly. He was still too struck that she had come, to say anything.

"Lucia," he finally whispered.

Their eyes met, and suddenly, so did their lips.

* * *

A/N: Aww! I actually aww:ed when I was writing too. Admit that you were waiting for that! On a side note, Cristiano is from now on my party-hoe. Need a party for a plot? Well there's Cristiano.


	7. July

**Disclaimer:** I am not Mary Hoffman; I don't own Lucia, Guido, Talia or any of the Stravaganza books. My original characters are, however, mine as well as this idea.

July 1580, Fortezza

**Guido Parola**

He was sitting in a hidden corner of _Bue_ when a cloaked figure walked up to his table and sat down. He made sure to see that no one had followed, before taking the mysterious person in his arms.

"Lucia," he whispered lovingly, hugging her tightly.

"Oliviero," Lucia whispered back, making Guido feeling guilty for still keeping his real name hidden. It also felt wrong, thinking of Lucia whispering a name other than his. He would have to tell her, especially since these secret meetings were turning regular and their relationship more serious. But she would get upset. Maybe he should tell her anyway, to get it over with? He was just about to open his mouth when Lucia spoke up.

"I am going to Giglia next month," she sounded upset and immediately Guido decided against telling her in that moment.

"Why?" He breathed in her ear, nuzzling her close.

"It is my cousin, Fabrizio, I will visit him, Caterina and their son Bino." The words should not be of bother, yet Guido froze. Lucia's cousin Fabrizio was to him the Grand Duke of Tuschia and sworn enemy to the stravaganti. Except that he was not stravaganti, and never had been. Especially not now, when the contact with them had ceased.

"But why?" Guido breathed again. Lucia pushed him away teasingly with a small laugh, before turning serious.

"I have to. With uncle Niccolò dead, Fabrizio is the head of the family. I have already refused him once, and now I have no eligible reasons left." Guido did not like hearing her talk about the stravaganti enemies so lightly, but he did enjoy the resenting tone in her voice. Guido could tell that she did not want to go to Giglia, and he had to enjoy the small moments. After all, he had no idea how long this would last.

"I understand," he whispered huskily, holding her close again.

**Lucia di Chimici**

She felt herself immediately relax into his strong arms. Oh, how she wished she could stay in Fortezza. Fabrizio surely had a hidden agenda with her visit. He was not the Fabrizio she knew from the summers in Santa Fina anymore. Lucia felt Oliviero nuzzle her again.

"We should go," she said.

"Huh?" Oliviero lifted his head. "Did you see someone you recognise?" He looked around suspiciously.

"No, nothing like that," Lucia calmed him. "I just want to get out of here. Why do we not get out of Fortezza for the day?"

"Really?" Oliviero sounded surprised. "We… we can do that? You will not be recognised?"

"Dressed like this?" Lucia stood up and showed the simple cut of the dress she wore under the cape. She had been planning this all week. It had not been easy to avoid Paoletta and to get out of the castle without guards. She had arranged for the clothes to be delivered to her a few days earlier, under the pretence that they were a gift for a valued maid. In comparison, it would not be difficult to get Oliviero to agree and as she had predicted, he did not.

"In that case I would love to escort you, dear," Oliviero said with sparkling eyes. He stood up next to her and offered her his arm. She delightfully took it and they made their way out of the _Bue_.

Before long, they were able to walk through the gates of Fortezza's impressive wall. The entrance was busy with people gushing in and out of the city, but they were just another pair of people in the crowd. To the masses, they appeared to be young couple and no one took a second look at them. Lucia found herself relishing the moment. For once, she would walk among a crowd as Lucia, rather than the princess di Chimici. She took the opportunity to edge closer to Oliviero.

"Let us go this way," she said, leading him in the opposite direction of the di Chimici mansion. The fields around Fortezza were lush beyond the tradesmen's roads. Lucia and Oliviero did not take long before they headed out into the green grasslands.

**Guido Parola**

Lucia's hand in his, he let her lead him away from the road.

"Where, where are we going?" he asked her.

"Nowhere, anywhere, everywhere," she gave him a candid smile and Guido could not help but smile back at her. This Lucia was different than the Lucia he had gotten to know. She seemed less tense and overall happier. He had not thought that he could love her even more, but in that moment he realised that he did. They walked hand in hand across the field. Guido could see the great walls of Fortezza in the far distance. From here the city seemed smaller and less intimidating. He realised that he had rarely left the city since he had arrived in Fortezza and made a vow to get out more often. Especially if Lucia went with him. He turned his head back towards her again and suddenly felt a tug on his hand, pulling him down. Guido made a sound of surprise as he hit the ground.

"What…" he started to say, but stopped when his eyes met Lucia's. He reacted instinctively. He was suddenly on top on her, his lips crashing down on hers. She moaned into his mouth and he wanted to be closer to her. With a gasp he widened his eyes and threw himself off her.

"I am so sorry," he said panting, still in chock over his behaviour. What had he done? This was improper to say the least. He was too ashamed to even look at her.

Lucia did not reply immediately and for a few seconds the only sounds came from their breathing and the nature surrounding them. Guido felt his heart slowly return to a normal rate. A few more seconds passed, but still Lucia said nothing. Guido finally dared turning his head back to her. She was still lying down, her hair surrounding her head like a halo of golden red as the sun shone on it. Her eyes were closed and a smile was playing on her lips. She was beautiful.

"Oliviero," still with her eyes closed, her words caressed Guido like a soft breeze. "Please, lay down next to me."

Guido hesitated for a moment, but did as she said. She sighed happily.

"You and me here is all I want right now," Lucia said, moving closer to Guido. He froze for a second before he relaxed and let her closer.

"I wish I could marry you," he mumbled, mostly to him self, not intending for Lucia to hear. Yet her eyes quickly opened and she turned to look at him intensely.

"What did you say?" Guido did not know how to reply. He wished for an impossibility. She was a di Chimici princess and he, well, the he she knew did not even exist. He was selfish for doing this.

"Nothing," Lucia looked disappointed in his answer, but there really was nothing else he could say.

"We should probably head back," Lucia said as she stood up. "I cannot be gone for too long before they will notice." Guido got back as well and they began the walk back towards Fortezza.

* * *

**A/N:** Sometimes all you need is fluff, so here's some. Sorry for the delay, summer vacation is messing with my schedule... I hope to publish August soonish. It's about halfway written atm, but I write way to slow for my own liking.


End file.
